


Can You Hold Me?

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas kinda pining, He wants to cuddle Dean, Just very cute, M/M, Really cute though, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are not open about their relationship. Therefore, Castiel comes into Dean's room in the middle of the night and cuddles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hold Me?

Castiel looked down at the rising and falling of Dean's chest. The hunter had grown accustomed to sleeping in his clothes, above the covers, with a gun under his pillow. So it was easy for Cas to see every one of his little sleeping movements. The way his breathing sometimes sped up through his quick flashes of nightmares. The tilt of his head against the pillow. How his arms twitched very slightly every so often. 

Castiel loved to watch it all. However, ever since he and Dean had awkwardly tactfully hinted at their true feelings, without saying the words directly, Cas had wanted more than to gaze at Dean longlingly as he slept. 

He wanted to touch Dean. He hoped that one day Dean would grab him and kiss him, show him how he felt without words. But, it'd been awhile since the confession and still nothing. 

For a moment as the light streamed through the window, and landed softly on Dean's cheek, Castiel was about to leave. Seeing that which he desired most was giving a painful tugging on his chest. But, he stopped, and looked once again at his love's freckled face. An idea formed in his head, and he began shedding his clothing, first his trench coat, and suit jacket at the same time, then his tie and shirt, and finally his shoes. His pants were left on, but the belt discarded. He hesitated for a moment, before sitting softly on Dean's bed, legs over the edge. His big blue eyes trained on the hunter, looking for sudden movements, he slid further onto the bed. his legs lifted, and then settled parallel to Dean's, he let himself slowly lean back onto the second pillow. 

Dean had not stirred yet, surprisingly. The angel still kept his eyes on him. He wasn't sure how Dean would react to him being half-naked laying next to him, but he didn't want to risk anything. 

Dean's arm twitched and Castiel breathed in sharply. Nothing else moved. It was dead quiet, and Castiel felt very vulnerable. He carefully turned onto his side, facing Dean, without moving the bed too much. He inched closer, slowly, carefully. It felt like an eternity, but finally Cas' nose was right near Dean's ear, his body a mere centimeter away. He swallowed nervously, then slid his arm under Dean's which had been laying on his side. 

Dean groaned a little, and his head moved a little, leaving more of his neck exposed. Cas stared at it, and wondering what Dean's skin felt like there. There would be time for that later, first he needed to get closer. His arm moved more, wrapping itself around Dean's waist, his knees pressed against the back of Dean's legs, his chest barely touched Dean's back. He waited for a moment, but no reaction came. 

There was no pushing Cas away, no yelling, no banishment from Dean's room. The hunter was still asleep. With a sudden flush of courage, Cas plastered himself against Dean and pushed his face into his neck, beneath his ear. He breathed in the cottony, slightly sweating scent of Dean, and smiled a little, closing his eyes. 

He swelled with excitement and pride. He was touching Dean Winchester. He was holding him in his arms for some other reason than to hold him up after a fight. Cas loved the feeling of Dean's warm body against his. He could feel the rising on his chest now, there was no reason to look anymore. His hand moved under Dean's T-shirt, and slid up his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he touched the rough, toned length of the hunter's torso. His stomach, chest, then collarbone. His hand came out through the neck of Dean's shirt to caress his collarbone. 

It was breathtaking, being able to see Dean's form without looking. Through his hands, which had now made its way back down and to Dean's hips. Cas bit his lip, and lightly grabbed his jutting hipbone. His hand rested there, but his fingers traced small circles over the bone. Meanwhile, his nose pressed on the spot behind his ear, into his hair, and Cas squeezed his eyes closed even tighter. He wanted to squeeze Dean tight, hold him and whisper sweet things to him. 

"You're beautiful Dean," He hadn't even realized he said it out loud. He was whispering, right in Dean's ear. "Not just your physical body, but your soul. Your brightly-lit soul that had shone even in the dark pits of hell. I found you so easily because you were like a beacon. A glittering moon surrounded by burnt out stars that could never compare. You're my moon, Dean. It's been told in many forms of the written word that the moon is a symbol of romance, of light when there is surrounding darkness. I've never been able to compare something in such a way. Never have I been able to feel like a poet, but when I hold you, it all just streams from my lips. You inspire me. You give me hope, and lead me through the dark. Let me hold you forever. Let me grip you as tightly as I did when I pulled you from perdition... I love you, Dean." Cas' eyes were still closed. His body was trembling against Dean's. 

"Cas?" The angel froze, and his eyes were ripped open. "W-what are you doing?" Dean was awake. His eyes wide and his face flushed red, even in the dark room, Cas could see. The angel opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He quickly pulled away and sat up. His lips finally closed and pursed tightly together. Dean sat up as well. 

There was a moment of silence, before Dean spoke up again. "That was real pretty, Cas." He said just above a whisper. More silence. Cas' head was racing with so many thoughts he didn't know what to do. He looked down at his knees, not daring to look Dean in the eye. "Cas?" The angel looked up again, reluctantly. Dean cleared his throat. "Will you hold me?" He whispered this time. Cas nodded numbly, and they both lay down. 

This time, they both moved closer, facing each other. Their arms wrapped around one another, their legs intertwined. Cas pushed his nose into Dean's hair. Dean pressed his face into Cas' neck. They lay there, breathing slowly. Cas almost let a tear escape his eye. Dean didn't reject him. They were finally touching, finally together. Cas had never wanted something so much, and now he had it. The angel didn't normally sleep, but now, because he wanted to be able to with Dean, he forced himself to. Just as his consciousness was swirling away, he felt Dean kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

"I love you, too, Cas." 


End file.
